


Consumed by Lust

by BlackStallionWriting



Category: Original Work
Genre: Barebacking, Body Worship, Cub, Cum Bath, Dark, Doggy Style, Furry, Gay, Giant Cocks, Horny, Horny Teenagers, Hyperphallic, Kissing, Knot, Leg Humping, Licking, Lots of Cum, Lots of Pre-Cum, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Kissing, Scent Kink, Stomach Bulge, Teacher-Student Relationship, Yaoi, bara, cum, dark themes, hung, musk, wolf - Freeform, yiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackStallionWriting/pseuds/BlackStallionWriting
Summary: WARNING: Some super dark themes inside. Eventual non-con stuff.Logan is a freshman who got hit by puberty hard over the summer. His body has matured a lot, especially when it comes to what's between his legs. Even worse, his libido has been out of control. The poor wolf can barely make it half an hour without needing to relieve himself.When he starts high school, the urges get worse and he succumbs to them. He quickly gets branded as the pervert who touched himself in class. Wanting to figure out how to control his urges better, he gets very unlikely and twisted advice from one of his teacher's, and it changes his world forever.





	Consumed by Lust

Logan hated high school. 

He was six months into his freshman year at Aurora High and the young, teenaged pup had made no friends, only enemies it seemed. The teen wolf had never been popular. He was a bit shy and if he were to be honest with himself, he didn't really stand out in any capacity. Academically, he was middle of the road. A quintessential “B” student. Athletically, he didn't dare any better. He was just above average height, standing at 5'7 and not strong, nor was he weak. He didn't excel in any sports and never joined any clubs. He was the type of pup that had tons of acquaintances, but no real friends.

The young wolf thought his luck might be turning around during the summer. Puberty hit him like a truck. Not only did he have a growth spurt, but his body started to look more mature. His grey fur took on a darker shade, making him look less like a child. His shoulders started to get broader, his voice got a bit deeper and he was having massive mood swings. The most obvious sign that puberty was upon him was between his legs.

His cock grew a lot. 

Logan was expecting it to grow, but not as fast and as much as it did. With his new, large cock came an intense libido that Logan struggled to deal with. For the first three weeks of July, Logan hardly left his room. He spent his entire day touching his cock, jacking it off and humping pillows. There wasn't a single inch of his room he hadn't cum on. There were still cum stains still on his mirror, his dresser, his closet door and the carpet. There was just too much to clean up after he was done, and the pup was never really done. Within seconds of reaching orgasm, the pup would be jacking off again. His room reeked of his young seed, and he loved it. The pup had fallen in love with his own musk, which had grown immensely now that his hormones were pumping. 

His parents became concerned when he would only leave his room to eat. His father had a talk to him about the changes his body was going through and explained that they came from a long line of breeders, hence their heightened libido, but didn't mention anything about having larger than normal genitalia, which made Logan think that maybe he was a special case. 

His father urged him to try and combat the need to touch himself by working out, and it worked...somewhat. During the day, any time Logan felt the need to reach between his legs, he would head into the garage and lift some weights. When his arms were too tired, he'd go for a jog around the block or a bike ride if the weather was really nice. As a result, the pup was starting to put on a bit of muscle. The faintest outline of abs were starting to show through his gray fur and his limbs didn't look like complete noodles. 

It was easy to keep his mind off of his junk when the sun was out, but once the day was over and the pup would climb into bed, there was nothing to stop him. He could never go to sleep. He tried watching YouTube videos or Netflix, but it only took minutes before he was on PornHub and his hand was on his cock again. 

Logan was worried about how his new libido would affect him at school. For the first month, it seemed manageable. Any time he got an urge, the pup would rush off to the washroom and rub one out. He'd go at least twice a class, sometimes even more. He took so many breaks that the teachers started to get suspicious. They began limiting him to one break a class. That's when all hell broke loose. 

Without the respite of a bathroom stall and his hormones still racing through him like they were fuelled by Red Bull, the pup found himself in a tight spot. Did he ignore his urges? Or did he try and go for it in class? He tried the former for a couple of days, waiting until the end of a class before going to the washroom. It wasn't a good solution as it always made the teen pup late for his next class. So, in December, a week before winter break of his freshman year, Logan began touching himself in class. 

He didn't want to be that weird kid. Sure, he had no friends, but he was perfectly amiable to his peers. No one thought poorly of him. He was just that shy kid that didn't talk to anyone. He wasn't the jerk. He wasn't the pervert. He wasn't the oddball. But, he couldn't fight it anymore. It was during math class that the pup reached between his legs and gave his sheath and nuts a good rub, causing a huge outline to be visible down the inside of his right side. It was Sarah, the bunny who sat on his right, that noticed it first, and when she called it out, everyone saw it. 

From that moment on, Logan was the lonely pervert. The gross kid who had to touch himself in class. The word spread quickly through the school, and when he returned in January, everyone was looking at him with disgust, even some of the teachers. He began skipping classes, unable to deal with the relentless mocking, name calling and general vitriol that came from his peers. When Logan did show up to class, all eyes were on him, and even knowing that he'd be ridiculed, the poor pup would succumb to his libido and give his cock a few rubs through his jeans. 

Six months into his first year, he was the established pervert. No one would talk to him. That came with its upsides though. Since no one talked to him, no one cared to make things worse for him. No one cared to go out of their way to ridicule him. He was just the gross weirdo in the corner of every class. That was it. No better, no worse, and Logan was okay with that. 

He just wished they could understand just how strong his urges were. He hated being made fun of for something he couldn't control, and more importantly, he hated that they made Logan hate himself. If he didn't have this libido, he could be normal, but that just wasn't possible. He'd go home every night cursing his genetics and his hormones, wishing he could control it, but by the end of the night, he was back to his old self, jacking off for hours. 

Logan wasn't sure what he wanted at this point. He wanted to get along with his peers, but at the same time he resented them. He wanted to control his urges, but he loved touching himself. If only he knew where to find the answers he was looking for. 

He didn't know it, but he would find them very soon. 

It was the end of the day. His peers were crowding the hallways, talking with each other and grabbing their belongings from their lockers. Logan had his backpack slung over both shoulders. He wore a black band tee and a pair of baggy, denim jeans. While the rest of the students were getting ready to leave the building and go home, Logan had a meeting with his English teacher, Mr. Hunter. 

Mr. Hunter was a kind but strict wolf with dark brown fur that all of the students loved. He was the cool teacher. The one all the girls crushed on and all the boys wanted to hang out with. He was built like a Greek god. The older wolf was in his mid-30s. He stood at just over seven feet tall and had muscles everywhere. It was a common occurrence for him to pop the seams of his shirts in class because of how ripped he was. Not only was he conventionally sexy, he was incredibly intelligent as well. He was currently in the midst of completing his doctorate in literature and held a couple of degrees already. 

Logan walked up the stairs to the fourth floor, the highest one at Aurora High, and walked all the way down the hallway to Mr. Hunter's office. He knocked lightly on the door. “Come in.” A voice said from behind the door. Logan opened the door and stepped inside.

His office screamed “English teacher”. Shelves filled with books of all sizes lined every wall of the office except for the one behind the older canine, which was where the window was. The canine's view wasn't too impressive. All he saw was the roof of the third floor as the fourth floor was smaller than the others. The older wolf sat behind his desk, scribbling on some papers. He wore a white, collared shirt that seemed to be struggling to contain the big, bulging muscles underneath. 

“Hello, Logan. Close the door behind you and take a seat.” The older canine said as he kept his eyes on his papers, his voice low and booming. The pup did as he was told, shutting the door behind him. “Lock it as well, please. I don't want anyone intruding on these sensitive matters.” The pup locked the door before walking over to the chair in front of Mr. Hunter's desk. He placed his backpack to the side of the chair as he sat down.

“Sensitive matters?” Logan asked. Mr. Hunter didn't reply. He continued to mark the papers in front of him, which Logan recognized as the quizzes from yesterday. When he last one was done, the older wolf set all of them aside except for one. Logan could see from where he was that it was his quiz. The older canine then pulled out a manila file that had Logan's name on the label. 

“It's about your grades.” Mr. Hunter told him. He opened the file up. Inside was a stack of quizzes, tests and assignments with Logan's name on it. “They've been slipping.” He stated as he handed Logan the file. The first assignment was a ninety-eight percent. The number only got lower and lower as the pup flicked through the papers. When he got to the end, Mr. Hunter handed him yesterday's quiz. He scored a twenty-one percent on it. “I just want to know what's going on.” The older wolf asked. There was a genuine sincerity in his voice that made the pup flatten his ears against his head. He hated that he had disappointed Mr. Hunter. 

“I...I'm just having a hard time understanding the concepts.” Logan lied.

“Is that it?” Mr. Hunter asked.

“Yes.” Logan lied again, unable to look at his teacher in his eyes. 

“If that is the case, can you explain this to me?” Mr. Hunter reached into his top drawer, pulled out another piece of paper and handed it to Logan. It was his attendance record. “You've been absent a lot since we've come back from Christmas break. And not just my class. I talked to your other teachers and they've seen the same thing. I'm lucky to see you in my class at all nowadays.” Logan was ashamed of himself. The older wolf seemed hurt by the pup's lack of presence in his class, and that made the pup feel extremely guilty. He wished he could tell him why he was missing his class, but he knew he couldn't. 

Logan didn't answer his teacher's question. His silence seemed to speak volumes to the older wolf, who sighed when he didn't get a response. “Logan, whatever's going on, I'm here to help you. My job as a teacher isn't just to teach you about Shakespeare and poetic devices. It's to give you the skills you need to successfully navigate your life. I can't do that if you won't let me.” 

The pup finally made eye contact with his teacher. There was a longing in the pup's eyes. He wanted so badly to talk to someone about the problems he was going through. He was nearly at tears, his eyes welling up. 

“Logan, whatever it is, I won't tell a soul. It's confidential. It stays between you and me. I promise.” Mr. Hunter told him, his deep, soulful voice comforting his nerves. 

“You promise?” Logan asked.

“I promise.” 

The pup was hesitant, but when he looked into Mr. Hunter's eyes, he felt like he could trust the older wolf. Taking a deep breath, Logan decided to finally tell someone what was bothering him. “Over the summer, I...uhh...” Logan had no idea how he was going to explain his situation in an appropriate way.

“It's okay, take your time.” Mr. Hunter told him. 

The pup took another deep breath. “Okay. So, umm...over the summer, I started feeling really different. You know, that time of a boy's life when he starts to...umm...become a man.”

“Alright.” Mr. Hunter said, no hint of judgement in his voice. 

“Right. So...I think that time of life is a bit different for me. I know your body is supposed to change, but mine changed a lot.” 

“How so?” The older wolf asked. Logan knew that there was no appropriate way to put this, so he decided to just come out with it. 

“My dick got really big.” Logan blurted out. He stared at Mr. Hunter, waiting to see his reaction. He was expecting the buff wolf to be disgusted with him like everyone else was, but to his surprise, he wasn't. In fact, the older canine was chuckling.

“That's perfectly normal, Logan.” The teacher replied. Logan realized the older male wasn't taking him seriously. 

“No, I'm serious. It got really big. Really, really big.” 

“I'm sure that's true, but big is kind of subjective when it comes to that particular subject matter. What you consider big could be small to other people.” The older male explained. Logan knew this was a losing battle. He decided to just push on.

“That's not all of it. Since it got bigger, the urges to touch it have been really strong.” Logan told him. Mr. Hunter opened his mouth to say something, but Logan already knew what it was. “I know. I know. That's normal. But it's not. I touch myself all the time. That isn't an exaggeration.” The pup explained. “I feel like from the moment I wake up to the moment I fall asleep, all my body is telling me is to tend to myself.” He thumbed through his papers again and pulled out one of his assignments. In the bottom right corner, there was a cum stain. “See.” Logan said as he handed the paper to the older male. He was waiting for his teacher's stoic visage to twist in disgust, but it never did. The only reaction he gave was a raised eyebrow.

“I swear it's worse at school. All I can think about is touching myself.” Logan explained. “I've tried waiting for the end of classes, or lunch, or taking washroom breaks, but it's not enough. It's gotten to the point where I've started doing it in class.” Logan confessed. Mr. Hunter lowered the paper and looked at the pup. The younger male couldn't quite detect what the older male was thinking. 

“Does this include my class as well?” The teacher asked.

“Yes.” The pup admitted. “But I never cum in class. I just give it a few rubs and gropes.” The pup confessed. “One of my classmates noticed before Christmas break, and since then, all they do is make fun of me. No one talks to me. Everyone thinks I'm a gross pervert.” Logan explained. It felt nice to get all of this off of his chest, but his heart was racing. He wasn't sure how he'd take it if Mr. Hunter thought negatively of him. 

There was a long pause after the pup spoke. The older canine looked like he was thinking. Logan figured the older male was just trying to find a nice way to tell him he was a freak. “These urges of yours, you've tried controlling them?” The teacher asked.

“I have, and it never works out well.” Logan told him. 

“I see.” The older wolf crossed his arms and leaned back against his chair. The pup remained silent until his teacher spoke again. “When you touch yourself, do you enjoy it?”

“Y-Yeah.” The pup confessed. 

“Enough to make you do it at school, where others could see you?”

“Yeah.”

“Enough to make you continue to do it, even though they make fun of you for it?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Do me a favour, Logan. Can you try to explain how you feel when you touch yourself so I can better understand your situation?” Mr. Hunter requested. 

The pup was hesitant at first, but it seemed like Mr. Hunter really did want to help him. So, with a deep breath, he began to explain. “Well, when I touch myself, it just feels really good. Like the best feeling in the world.” Logan said. “Before last summer, when I touched myself, it felt good, but nowhere near as good as it felt once my dick got bigger.” The pup said. “When it got bigger, there was just something about feeling it in my hand and holding it. Just feeling the weight of it and how warm it was.” Just talking about touching himself was more than enough to get his hormones going again. The outline down the inside of his jeans began to become visible again. 

“It isn't just touching it though. I just love being hard. Whenever I get hard, I feel...right. Just the way it throbs and pulses.” Logan explained as he spread his legs and wiggled in his seat, trying to get comfortable. He knew Mr. Hunter was trying to help him, so he did his best to fight his urges. The last thing he wanted to do was repulse the one person who didn't seem to be grossed out by him. Yet, it was difficult. He ended up putting a paw on top of his growing erection, giving it a soft squeeze for now. The pup looked to the older wolf, hoping the brown-furred wolf could see just how bad his problem was. 

Mr. Hunter didn't say anything. Logan just sat in silence, his paw continuing to squeeze his cock through his jeans, waiting for his teacher to say something. The teacher was expressionless. The pup couldn't help but think Mr. Hunter was a great poker player because he was unreadable. He finally saw Mr. Hunter's eyes shift down to the pup's crotch, like he was inspecting the pup. 

“I can see now how much of an issue it is.” Mr. Hunter finally spoke up. “It sounds like the level of pleasure you get from touching yourself and the urges you get to do it are more immense than most people know their own urges to be.” Logan simply nodded as he listened to every word, hoping the older wolf had a solution. “If that is the case, why stop?”

Did he hear that correctly? 

The pup actually stopped touching himself. He was stunned. “Mr. Hunter...I'm not sure what you're getting at.”

“It's simple.” The teacher replied. “If it makes you feel good, why stop doing it?” He reiterated. “You're sitting in front of me, touching yourself, unable to stop because you love it that much. Very few people in this world ever experience a level of pleasure like that.” Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Mr. Hunter encouraging him to continue touching himself in class? That couldn't be. Mr. Hunter was distinguished and intelligent. Surely there was something more to his advice.

“But the other kids--”

“What about them?” The older wolf asked. “Listen, Logan.” Mr. Hunter said as he leaned forward. “What you're telling me is that you enjoy touching your cock. You enjoy holding it and feeling it. It brings you great joy, right?” He asked. The pup nodded, unable to deny that. “Then why let those other kids interfere with it? No one should take your happiness from you.” Logan was at a loss for words. It wasn't what he was expecting to hear, but the words were resonating with him. He had spent these last few months in turmoil. There was a lot of self-loathing, wishing he didn't have these urges, yet he was at his happiest when he jacked off. He was ashamed of his excessive need to touch himself, but he loved it. 

“Logan, those urges you feel...they shouldn't be repressed or feared. They should be embraced. They're a gift.” Mr. Hunter told him. “Whenever you feel that need arise, don't run from it. Embrace it.” The older wolf said as he smiled at him while he leaned back in his chair again. “You have my permission to touch yourself as much as you want in your class. And if you ever need a more discrete place to sneak off to so you can embrace those hormones, my office is always open.” Mr. Hunter said. 

It felt like a weight had been lifted off of Logan's shoulders. For half a year, he thought that his constant horniness and need to jack off was a problem. Everyone told him to stop. They mocked him for it and harassed him for it. To be told by someone he respected that it wasn't an issue, but rather the opposite, a gift, made him feel so happy. He was tired of being looked at as a freak. Mr. Hunter's words reached him. He wanted to be happy, and if the older wolf said that his hormones needed to be embraced, then that's what he'd do. 

The excitement of the revelation was making him excruciatingly hard. He decided to take Mr. Hunter up on his offer right now. The pup reached down and unzipped his jeans, pulling them down until they pooled around his ankles. His cock sprung up as it was freed, slapping the pup hard in his chest. He was interested in seeing his teacher's reaction to the size of his cock. He wasn't lying when he said he had gotten really big. The pup's cock was massive. With his knot exposed, it stopped just below his chest. It was thicker than the pup's wrist, the teen unable to fully wrap his hand around its girth. The knot itself was the size of a baseball. His nuts rested against the edge of the chair, each orb as big as an orange. The entire length was slick with thick pre-cum, his musk quickly filling the room now that his arousal was exposed. 

His hands immediately wrapped themselves around the base as he began to pump his cock very slowly. “Mmm...there we go.” The pup muttered to himself. His eyes instantly glazed over in a horny lust the moment his cock was freed. Usually he'd take off his shirt as well to avoid getting any jizz or pre-cum on his clothes, but he didn't care. He was doing what the teacher advised him to do: embracing it. He closed his eyes as he zeroed in on the sensation of his hands sliding up and down his massive dick, his tongue already hanging out of his lips as he panted. 

When he opened his eyes again, he could see Mr. Hunter smiling at him. “How big is it?” The teacher asked with a proud smirk on his face.

“Twelve inches. Fifteen with my knot.” Logan panted as he closed his eyes again.

“How many times have you jacked off today?”

“Twice before I left for school. Six times when I got here.” He confessed, not feeling any shame. 

“And how does it feel?” 

“So...good...” He moaned. The pup began to buck his hips into his hands, not caring that Mr. Hunter was across from him. The older male would surely understand how intense the pup's urges were now watching the young canine writhe in the chair as he desperately tried to get off. 

“If it feels good, why are you being so quiet?” The older canine asked. The pup slowed down for a moment, opening his eyes to look at his teacher. Not only was Mr. Hunter okay with what was happening, he seemed to want Logan to give more.

“Won't people hear?” Logan asked.

“Sound doesn't travel very well in this school. The walls are very thick.” Mr. Hunter told him. The pup simply nodded and got back to stroking his big, hefty cock. Both hands slid up and down, squeezing the base and knot. His wolfhood was overrunning with pre-cum, creating a small puddle between his legs and on the floor beneath him. 

“So...fucking...yes!” The pup growled louder as the thrust into his hands faster, his paws completely covered in his pre-cum. He was moaning, grunting and whining, so eager to reach his climax. 

“You need more, don't you, Logan.” Mr. Hunter stated. The pup just frantically nodded his head. The pup watched as his teacher stood up from his chair. His hormones skyrocketed, something he didn't think could happen, when he saw the bulge in his teacher's pants. There was a gigantic outline down the left side of his leg. How had he never noticed how big Mr. Hunter's crotch was? The older canine stepped out from behind his desk and stood beside it. “Come here, Logan.” The older male said in a stern but caring voice. 

The pup did as he was told, getting up and walking over to his teacher, his massive cock bouncing with each step and flinging pre-cum onto the floor. He stood in front of Mr. Hunter, who gestured him to come closer. Step by step, he inched towards the older male until his chest was up against the older male's body. He let out a loud groan as his cock pressed up against the older man's thigh. 

“Yes...” The pup grunted as his body moved by itself. He started bucking his hips into the older canine's thigh. He could feel his teacher's erection throbbing beneath his pants, and with every thrust of his hips, the pressure of his teacher's cock combined with the friction of him rubbing against the older male's pants drove him crazy. He was taking heavy breaths, his tongue hanging wildly out of his mouth. 

Mr. Hunter began to unbutton his shirt, revealing that perfectly sculpted body underneath. Logan could smell the older canine's musk. It was so thick and pungent. It made his cock throb even more. He buried his head into his teacher's chest, greedily taking whiffs of his teacher as he humped his leg. It didn't take long for the sniffing to turn into licking, the pup running his tongue up and down Mr. Hunter's abs and under his big, meaty pecs. 

The older male rested his strong paw on the back of Logan's head, keeping it pressed against his brown fur. “Mmm...there you go, pup. Listen to your body. Let it guide you.” The older male growled. His other paw reached down and grabbed Logan's ass, squeezing it and pulling on it, which made the pup moan uncontrollably. 

“Mr. Hunter...” He groaned, his face contorting in slight pain as he tried to push himself closer to his climax.

“Call me Nate, Logan.” The older male whispered back. 

“Nate...” The pup moaned for him. “I'm gonna cum...” He panted. The older male started groping the pup's ass harder and more roughly, even giving it a few light spanks to try and help Logan along. Within seconds of his declaration, the pup howled loudly and came hard. 

The first shot hit Logan in the chin. He pulled away from Nate's chest, allowing his cock to shoot its load more freely. It ended up all over the both of them. He managed to get a few shots onto Nate's face. His orgasm lasted a very long time, as expected of a tool that big. By the time he was done, both of their bodies were covered in his thick, heavy seed with some parts covered in multiple layers. He could say goodbye to the shirt he that he still had on. No amount of washing would be able to get rid of all the jizz on it.

Logan looked up at his teacher. His eyes were filled with gratitude and a vulnerability. He had never let anyone see him like this before. He wasn't sure what this meant for his relationship with Mr. Hunter, or rather Nate, but he got an answer really quickly. He felt the older male's lips on his own. Logan closed his eyes again and parted his lips, letting Nate's tongue dominate his mouth. He moaned wildly into the kiss, his cock already beginning to emerge from his sheath. The pup wrapped his arms around Nate, kissing him back as best as his inexperienced lips and tongue could. 

When the kiss ended, Logan pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting his lips to his teacher's. “How did that feel?” Nate asked. “All of it.”

“It was the best thing I've ever felt.” Logan replied honestly. He had never been that horny before and never felt such a rush. The ecstasy and bliss he felt when he came was by far the best feeling he had ever experienced. 

“I want you to remember that feeling. Don't ever let it go. And every time someone makes fun of you, just remember that they'll never be able to feel a tenth of what you just felt.” Nate told him. “And if you ever need more. If your body is begging you to give it what it craves, do it. Take it in whatever form you can.” Nate said with a dark look in his eyes.

“What do you mean?” The pup asked. He wasn't quite sure what his teacher was getting at. 

“I mean exactly what I said. If you need more than your hands to get off, then take it from whoever you want. If you need to rub up against someone, do it. If you need to put it inside something, then do it.” 

“Wait...isn't that ra--”

“Only if they don't agree.” The older male told him. “Let me show you.” Nate said as he removed his shirt, revealing the rest of his upper body, his arms thick and bulging. Next, he unzipped his pants and dropped them to the floor. Logan's cock got fully erect once more when he saw how big Nate's cock was. It was at least double the size of Logan's and almost as thick as one of Nate's arms. Definitely thicker than one of Logan's. It rested above his pecs and just below his chin. His nuts were gigantic, each the size of a cantaloupe. The entire length was dripping in pre-cum, which was thicker than Logan's jizz. The musk from his arousal instantly filled the office, completely eclipsing Logan's, despite the pup just cumming.

Logan couldn't wrap his head around how big his teacher was. Surely something that big had to be visible through his pants, but it was undetectable. It was only when Nate started getting hard that there was any indication that he was as well endowed as he was. And how did he not feel how big it was just now? Had he been that caught up in his own lust and hormones that he had completely neglected how big it felt against his own erection?

“Bend over my desk for me, Logan.” Nate commanded. The pup's eyes widened. As hot as it was to see something that big, he was petrified at the thought of letting it anywhere inside his body.

“Nate, I don't think that I could--” He was cut off when he felt Nate's tongue in his mouth again. It was so big, thick and strong, yet it moved so dextrously. The pup's ears pinned against his head as he submitted, letting his teacher's tongue do whatever it wanted inside his mouth. All he could do was wrap his tongue around it and suck on it with his much smaller tongue. 

The kiss ended and Logan opened his eyes to look at Nate. The pup's gaze was filled with lust and submission. Without another word, the pup walked over to Nate's desk and bent over, lifting his tail up for the brown, muscular wolf. With just a kiss, Nate had convinced him to do something he was frightened of doing. He had little time to ponder how the older wolf was able to do this as he felt his teacher rub his giant cock against his ass. “Ahh...” The pup moaned, wiggling his ass against the cock. 

Nate wasted no time. He gripped Logan's hips firmly with one hand and the base of his manhood with the other. He lined up his cock with Logan's hole and pushed the tip inside. “Fuck!” Nate growled. The pup clawed at the desk and whimpered. It hurt so much. Before he could voice his pain, Nate pushed more inside of him. 

“S-Stop! Please! It hurts!” Logan cried out, his eyes already welling up with tears. The older wolf listened and pulled out of him. The moment of relief was short lived, because as soon as Nate pulled out, he pushed back in. He began thrusting into Logan, not caring to go slow or be gentle with the pup. “Nate!” Logan cried out again, trying to get him to stop, but the wolf wasn't listening. He turned his head back and saw a hunger in Nate's eyes. The older male was snarling and his grip on the pup's ass was getting tighter. “M-Mr. Hunter...” Logan whimpered.

Nate looked at Logan's begging eyes and responded by spanking Logan's ass very roughly, leaving a red paw print on it. “Ahh!” Logan screamed. He buried his head in his arms as he felt another smack to his ass. “Mmfff!” He cried out again, the pain starting to subside. Then, he felt Nate push deeper inside of him, that massive cock pushing up against something magical inside of him. Just like that, the most extreme pain he had ever felt in his life turned into the most pleasure that he had ever experienced.

“Oh god, Nate!” Logan cried out, this time out of pure pleasure. He was drooling on the desk as his teacher pummelled his ass with his giant cock. He knew there was no way Nate was using his entire length on him, but he wondered how much he was using. 

“You're so fuckin' tight.” Nate growled. The brown wolf spanked the pup again as he fucked him faster. Each thrust of his hips forced Logan's body into the desk harder and harder, rattling it every time. The pup's cock sandwiched between his chest and desk, smearing pre-cum all over his body and the top of Nate's desk. 

Logan could feel his entire body going numb. The pleasure was overwhelming him. He wailed and whined in bliss, continuing to drool all over his arms and the desk as he pushed back against his teacher's massive cock. “Ahh...Nate...Naate...” He continued to moan as his teacher pummelled away at his ass. The poor pup didn't last much longer. His orgasm crept up on him. With another howl, the pup came hard again, shooting his load all over his chest, the desk and his arms. 

His orgasm flipped a switch in Nate. He had no idea his ass would tighten even more around the older male's cock. So, when he came, Nate would let out a frustrated growl as he slowed his pace down but put more of his weight into every thrust, making the kid bounce against the desk and even moving his desk bit by bit. He forced more and more of his giant cock into Logan's ass. The pup felt another bit of resistance. Nate let out a snarl and bucked into him hard, pushing his cock into the pup's stomach. “Fuck. Take it, pup.” He growled as he hunched over Logan, pinning Logan to his desk with his broad chest. The older canine bit down hard on Logan's shoulder, keeping him in place as he fucked him, the pup in heaven as he felt his teacher's cock reach deep into him, making his stomach bulge. 

It only took a few more moments before Nate reached his climax. He let out a ferocious growl as he came hard inside of Logan's ass. He kept his cock buried inside of him as he pumped him full of his cum. Logan groaned uncontrollably as he felt his teacher's jizz fill up his stomach and his ass. It was such a nice, warm feeling. It made him feel oddly at peace with how good it felt. His eyes were rolling to the back of his head and he was heaving heavily, trying his best to recover his breath after the intense, pleasurable sensations of being fucked by Nate. 

“How did that feel, pup?” Nate asked, his chest still pressed against Logan's back.

“I...I want more.” Logan confessed. Nate smiled and licked the pup's nose. 

“And you were scared at first.” The teacher stated. “But it felt good. So when you get horny and you need more, you don't have to worry about them saying no. They might be scared at first, but you can make them feel the way I made you feel.” Nate told him. “And if they don't like it, they will learn to.” He said with a wicked grin on his face. Before Logan could respond, he felt Nate's lips on his again. He parted his lips, letting Nate's tongue back into mouth as they made out.

Logan's mind was completely dazed by lust and his hormones. He couldn't think straight. Not when the room reeked of Nate's musk, his ass full of his cum and his mouth dominated by his tongue. All he could think about was that Nate had to be right. Nate's cock felt so good inside of him. If Logan needed more than just his hands, maybe, just maybe, he could get away with asking one of his peers to bend over for him. 

“I don't have to leave right away, do I?” Logan asked.

“No. You can stay longer.”

“I'd like that.” Logan replied with a soft smile. Nate leaned in and kissed the pup again. Logan made out with his teacher passionately. Even after the pup regained feeling in his limbs, he stayed. Their lips would rarely part from one another for the rest of their time together. Both males would cum a few more times, the pair jacking each other off as they made out. 

Logan couldn't be happier. He had finally found someone who understood him. He was excited to see what his future had in store for hum now that Nate was his here to give him advice. Only time would tell.


End file.
